


Smile

by denna5



Series: Winterhawk Week Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, winterhawkweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winterhawk week- Day 1 Love at First Sight Clint seeing Bucky smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> So this is short and a bit fluffy, hope people still enjoy and I am hoping to have something posted every day.

Day 1 Love at first sight

It is Bucky’s smile that does it, that starts the first stirring of feelings for Clint. He guesses it could be called love at first sight, as it happens during their very first meeting, but Clint isn’t sure if he believes in that. Still, it is Bucky’s first smile that brings butterflies to Clint’s stomach. It is that first smile that makes Clint realize that he wants to spend more time with this man, wants to see if he can see more smiles.

It is a small smile barely there, but Clint sees it, sees a lot of things. He had seen how Bucky had scanned the range as he and Steve entered, how he kept his body tensed just slightly, ready to attack if needed. Years of training, Clint could see it, see just how skilled Bucky is, just how much training he has had but he also saw a bit of nervousness in him. He stood there, next to Steve, left arm hidden just a bit, eyes still looking over every inch of the range. There were dark circles under those eyes, circles that Clint knew well, had seen under his own eyes often enough. Those eyes had settled on Clint, looked over him, over the bow he was holding, and they stayed looking at Clint even when Steve started to speak.

“Hey, didn’t know you were down here. Just showing Bucky around, thought we might try some target practice. This is Bucky. This is Clint.”

The introductions were short, Clint simply giving a nod after and Bucky gave a nod of his own, a sharp quick one, and his eyes had settled on the bow then.

“Are you good with that thing?”

The question came from Bucky, eyes looking back at Clint’s face and Clint gave a nod then.

“The best, better than most people are with scopes. I don’t miss.”

There was some bragging in Clint’s voice, a bit of cockiness but Bucky just kept his gaze on Clint.

“I don’t either.”

With those words, came a small brief smile, just a hint of one. It was only there for about a second but Clint saw it and it was nice, made Bucky look a little less weary. The butterflies appeared in Clint’s stomach then but he pushed them aside. Bucky just kept his gaze on Clint, never looked away, and spoke again, just a hint of challenge in his voice.

“Want to see who cannot miss the most shots?”

Clint just gave him a bit of a smile then, told him he was on. That is how Clint now finds himself in a shooting contest of sorts with the winter soldier, with Bucky Barnes, as Captain America watches. It is fun and Clint gets to see a couple more hints of a smile and he hopes that he will get to see more.


End file.
